DR3. Talent runs in the blood. Episodio 5
30px Si quieres volver a la página principal, puedes regresar haciendo clic en este enlace. ''Alerta. Este episodio puede contener spoilers sobre Danganronpa 3, Despair Arc.'' Resumen previo Chisa ha llegado al Curso de Reserva para ejercer de profesora y pagar por sus errores, pero esto forma parte de su nueva estrategia para recoger información sobre el Proyecto Kamukura. Mientras tanto, Kichiro ha empezado a forjar una buena relación con Mikan Tsumiki, de quien se enamoró a primera vista. ¿Saldrá todo como lo esperado o todavía quedan obstáculos en el camino por llegar? Encuadramiento temporal Los sucesos recogidos en este episodio ocurren entre medias del episodio 5 de Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, arco Desesperación. Episodio 5. Solo por esta vez centre Prólogo thumb(El edificio para estudiantes de Reserva en Pico de Esperanza por la mañana. Hiroyuki está sentado en su pupitre sacando libros de su mochila mientras sus compañeros se van incorporando al aula. Se escucha de fondo el mensaje motivador de todas las mañanas de Kichiro) - HIROYUKI. (Abriendo alegre su libro de Matemáticas) Otro día más en la Academia… ¡Oh! Pero si tengo un ejercicio pendiente aún sin hacer. (Cuando va a escribir con su bolígrafo, alguien planta la mano en mitad de su libro. Hiroyuki alza la cabeza y ve a una chica de su edad) Ho-hola. - MIZUKI. ¡Hola! Me llamo Mizuki Hatoyama. ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? - HIROYUKI. S-sí, claro. Adelante. (Mizuki se sienta en la mesa de al lado) Yo me llamo Hiroyuki. - MIZUKI. ¡Que nombre tan bonito! Suena tan… tan fuerte… - HIROYUKI. ¿Gr-gracias? - MIZUKI. (Mira su libro de Matemáticas) ¿Te gustan las mates? - HIROYUKI. Sí. Se me dan bastante bien, la verdad. - MIZUKI. ¡Fantástico! Estaba buscando a alguien que me pudiera ayudar con los problemas que tengo. ¿Tú podrías echarme una mano, por favor? (Sonríe) Solamente será eso. Opening thumb|center|300px Diálogo thumb(En el laboratorio de Biología del Edificio Principal se encuentra la clase 76 y el profesor Sasuke Tomizawa. Cada alumno se encuentra frente a una mesa blanca con diferentes utensilios, una bandeja y un pez dentro de ella) - SASUKE. (Levantando su pez) Bien, entonces ahora tenéis que coger el bisturí y, con cuidado, cortar la piel por las zonas que indica el libro. ¿Habéis entendido? - KICHIRO. (Mirando a Hari) Uf, qué asco. A mí no me interesa mucho saber lo que hay dentro de este animal. - TAKUMI. Pues bien que te lo comes todas las semanas… (Suspira) Sé un hombre y abre en canal al pez. (Takumi abre su pescado y se tapa la nariz) Ugh, qué asco de olor. - KICHIRO. Sí in himbri, sí in himbri… Caíste en tu propia trampa, Takumi. - TAKUMI. (Apunta con el bisturí a Kichiro) Kichiro, sabes que no es bueno enfadarme cuando tengo un objeto punzante a mano. - HARI. ¡¡AH!! Se ha llenado todo de sangre. - TAKUMI. Eso es porque le has explotado el corazón al pez. Tuviste que tener más cuidado al abrirlo, inútil. - SASUKE. Cuando veáis los intestinos y hayáis hecho un dibujo esquemático de ellos, retiradlos y veréis una bolsa membranosa transparente. Esa es la vejiga natatoria. - HARI. (Intentando no sentir náuseas mirando en otra dirección) Con tanta sangre y vísceras no me encuentro bien. (Levanta la mano) ¿Puedo ir al baño? - SASUKE. (Asiente con la cabeza) Adelante. - KICHIRO (MENTE). (Mirando a través de la ventana del laboratorio, viendo a lo lejos el edificio del Curso de Reserva) ¿Qué tal estará Hiroyuki? ………………………………………….. thumb(En la clase 2-F del Curso de Reserva mientras tanto...) - MIZUKI. ¡Vaya! ¿Así que no te importa dejarme tu cuaderno un momento para que copie unas cosas? Eres un cielo, Hiroyuki. (Se va del lugar y aparece Mamoru) - MAMORU. (Se sienta al lado de Hiroyuki) Haciendo amigas nuevas, ¿eh? Un hombre debe ser caballeroso siempre que se proponga hacerse amigo de alguien. - HIROYUKI. No sé yo… La veo más interesada en mi trabajo que en mí mismo, la verdad. - MAMORU. Eso es como el caso de la típica persona que sólo quiere a otra por su dinero, pero en ese caso por los deberes… (se ríe un poco, aunque deja de hacerlo al ver el gesto serio de Hiroyuki) Perdona. - HIROYUKI. En los tres descansos entre clase y clase que hemos tenido solo me ha pedido cuadernos y cuadernos, y ya me estoy empezando a cansar. - MAMORU. ¿Y por qué no le dices que se vaya a tomar viento fresco? Si a mi alguien me viniera pidiendo tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, mandaría a esa persona a paseo. - HIROYUKI. No sé… Por otra parte me da pena decirle que no; parece tan inocente. - MAMORU. (Le susurra al oído) Todavía peor. Así se aprovecha de lo débil que te sientes para pedirte más cosas. - HIROYUKI. ¿Has venido a animarme o a deprimirme? - MAMORU. Vengo a decirte la verdad, aunque moleste. - HIROYUKI. (Suspira) Se me hace muy difícil negarle la ayuda a alguien, ¿sabes? Siempre que me lo planteo pienso en qué pasaría si en un futuro yo necesitara ayuda de esa persona… - MAMORU. Hmmm, bueno… Si eso te parece lo correcto, por mí bien. - CHISA. (Abre su cuaderno e intenta sacar toda su energía posible) Bien, ya han pasado los diez minutos de descanso entre clase y clase. ¡Vamos a por las Matemáticas! (Empieza a escribir ecuaciones en la pizarra fijándose en las que hay escritas en el libro de la asignatura) Bien, ¿alguien sabría resolver la primera? (Nadie responde. Aunque Hiroyuki la tiene resuelta a la perfección, su timidez le impide levantar la mano) - CHISA (MENTE). Oh, oh… Me parece que yo tampoco sé resolverla… Recuerdo que odiaba esto cuando lo estudiaba en mis tiempos… (tose para disimular y habla en alto para toda la clase ahora) ¡Bien! Si nadie responde, mandaré este ejercicio nuevamente como deberes para mañana. - HIROYUKI (MENTE). Vamos, Hiroyuki, has resuelto decenas de ejercicios como este. Las ecuaciones trigonométricas no son un problema para ti, ¿verdad? Ahora levanta la mano y… - MIZUKI. (Levanta la mano) Creo que la solución es “ene” por pi, siendo “ene” cualquier número entero. - HIROYUKI (MENTE). … ¡Esa respuesta era mía! ¿Encima de que me ha copiado el ejercicio hace 5 minutos va y lo resuelve? - CHISA. (Mira la ecuación durante varios instantes y coge el libro. Abre la página de soluciones y busca la adecuada) ¡Correcto! Fantástico, Mizuki. Te has ganado un punto positivo. - HIROYUKI (MENTE). (Llorando en lo más profundo de su alma) Ese punto positivo era mío… Mío… __________________________________ thumb(Al finalizar las clases, el sol brillante se puede encontrar en lo alto del cielo. Hiroyuki y Mamoru se dirigen a la estación de tren para abandonar un día más la Academia) - MAMORU. ¿Qué? ¿Y no le has dicho nada después de aprovecharse de ti? - HIROYUKI. He estado a punto de decírselo, pero ya no merecía la pena. - MAMORU. (Resopla) Esa chica me cae cada vez peor… - HIROYUKI. En fin, intentaré tranquilizarme. Mañana será otro día. - MAMORU. Claro. (Pone su dedo índice sobre una flor y, al instante, una abeja cubierta por polen se sube sobre él) - HIROYUKI. (Asustado) Cuidado, a mí me atacó un enjambre a principios de verano. - MAMORU. (Sonríe mientras observa a la abeja caminar por su dedo) Si no las atacas no tienes por qué temerlas. - HIROYUKI. (Observando con asombro a Mamoru) Caray, parece que le gustas a esa abeja. - MAMORU. ¿A que sí? (Se ríe) Será un talento que tengo. - HIROYUKI. (Se ríe junto con Mamoru) Prueba el próximo año a entrar al Curso de Preparatoria. - MAMORU. … - HIROYUKI. (Deja de reírse) ¿He dicho algo malo? Lo siento. - MAMORU. No, no es eso. ¿Por qué te has quedado parado en frente de la entrada a la estación? - HIROYUKI. Oh, porque quiero esperar a que salga mi hermano de clase; así volvemos juntos a casa. Quédate si quieres y así le conoces. - MAMORU. (Sonríe) Lo siento, tengo que irme ya. Hasta mañana. (Se despiden e Hiroyuki se apoya sobre una columna mirando su móvil) (Menos de 5 minutos después, Hiroyuki es capaz de distinguir las siluetas de Kichiro y Takumi a lo lejos, caminando hacia la estación de tren) - KICHIRO. ¿Crees que le suspenderán a Hari por haberse pasado media mañana vomitando en el baño? - TAKUMI. No creo, en esas ocasiones te justifican el que no hagas la práctica. Pero lo que me resulta más gracioso de todo es que para tener tanto repelús a la sangre, su talento no es precisamente lo más pacífico del mundo. - KICHIRO. No consigo entenderte. - TAKUMI. El Voodoo Definitivo acabará siendo pasto de mafias u organizaciones secretas cuando se haga adulto. Le utilizarán como un conejillo de indias, nunca mejor dicho ya que nació en India, para matar a objetivos importantes a distancia. - KICHIRO. Sí, la verdad es que su talento roza los límites de lo real en verdad. Creo que una vez me explicó cómo funcionaban sus habilidades; al parecer, cuando fija la vista en alguien, cualquier daño que se haga a sí mismo solamente lo notará su víctima. - TAKUMI. Tener un poder así le hace correr peligro… Yo me conformo con mis yo-yós. - KICHIRO. Y yo con mis relatos. - TAKUMI. (Le da ligeros codazos en su brazo derecho) Bueno, pasemos a la parte interesante. ¿Qué tal vas con la Enfermera Definitiva, eh? - KICHIRO. (Se sonroja) Bien, normal. - TAKUMI. ¿”Bien, normal”? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Te vi acompañar a Hari a la enfermería. - KICHIRO. Claro, porque estaba mareado y casi no podía tenerse en pie. Después de dejarle con Mikan a solas me marché. (Takumi mira seriamente a Kichiro, intentando arrinconarle tan solo con la mirada) Vaaale, tal vez aproveché la ocasión para hacerme el enfermo yo también. - TAKUMI. (Sorprendido) ¿Has utilizado a Hari para acercarte más a Mikan? Qué rastrero… Qué aprovechado… Qué… (sonríe) …audaz. ¡Ese es mi Kichiro! - KICHIRO. … Se supone que, como “persona perfecta” que sueles considerarte, deberías estar echándome ahora un sermón sobre lo que no debe hacer un buen amigo. - TAKUMI. Si te soy sincero, yo en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo… (empieza a reírse) - HIROYUKI. (Se acerca a ellos) ¡Hola! Te estaba esperando, Kichiro. - KICHIRO. ¡Hermanito! ¿Qué tal las clases? - HIROYUKI. Normales, ya te contaré. - KICHIRO. (Mira a Takumi) Recuerdas a mi hermano, ¿no? - TAKUMI. (Sonríe irónicamente) Sí, el que casi me destroza el cuerpo a pelotazos. - HIROYUKI. L-lo siento. - KICHIRO. No le hagas caso a Takumi; es muy rencoroso. - TAKUMI. No lo niego. - HIROYUKI. ¿Qué tal os ha ido en el laboratorio? - TAKUMI. Nada mal. Cuando llevas años y años viendo películas de zombis y terror, esto no es más que un caramelito. - KICHIRO. Menos mal que ya no vamos a tener que abrir más animales en canal, uf… (Los tres chicos entran en la estación) __________________________________ thumb(Al día siguiente, el sol aparece por el horizonte y lentamente va elevándose en el cielo, iluminando toda la Academia Pico de Esperanza y sus alrededores. Sobre las ocho y media de la mañana, tras el mensaje diario de Kichiro, Hiroyuki está sentado frente a su mesa abriendo un libro y un cuaderno. Como el día anterior, Mizuki se le acerca) - MIZUKI. (Sonriente) Buenos días, Hiroyuki. Hoy vengo a pedirte otro favor. - HIROYUKI. … ¿Qué es esta vez? - MIZUKI. (Se apoya en la mesa de Hiroyuki) Verás… No sé analizar bien las oraciones que nos escribió la profe Yukizome. - HIROYUKI. (Suspira) Puedes mirar la solución en mi cuaderno si quieres. - MIZUKI. (Sus ojos brillan) Fantástico, ¡muchas gracias! (Se lleva el cuaderno) (Según van pasando las horas, Hiroyuki va perdiendo la paciencia…) - MIZUKI. Hiroyuki, ¿puedes ayudarme con Matemáticas? - MIZUKI. No consigo entender por qué la capa de rocas del fondo es metamórfica. - MIZUKI. ¿Has hecho la redacción de inglés, Hiroyuki? - MIZUKI. Hiroyuki. ¿Hiroyuki? Hiroyuki. Hiroyuki. ¡Hiroyuki! Hiroyuki. (La voz de Mizuki empieza a retumbar en la mente de Hiroyuki día tras día) - HIROYUKI. ¡Ya está bien! Por favor, ¿puedes dejar de pedirme ayuda a cada momento que nos vemos? Ya ni siquiera me saludas. - MIZUKI. … ¿Cómo te atreves a responderme de esa manera? Encima que vengo amablemente pidiendo un poquito de ayuda. - HIROYUKI. (Sus ojos se inyectan en sangre y sus pupilas se contraen) ¿Un poquito? ¿Haber calcado semanas de mi trabajo te parece “un poquito”? ¿Haberte enviado por el móvil fotos de todos los apuntes que no te había dado la gana de copiar durante las clases te resulta insuficiente? Incluso te dejé copiar en el examen de esta mañana, ¿y te sigues quejando? - MIZUKI. … - HIROYUKI. Y no sólo es eso lo que me molesta. Además de todo esto, te aprovechas de mi trabajo para beneficiarte a mi costa, ¡y eso no pienso permitirlo más! - MIZUKI. (Se da la vuelta sin mirarle) Bien, parece que esta conversación ha acabado. - HIROYUKI. (Nervioso) Y tanto que ha acabado. No quiero volverte a ver a menos que te comportes como una compañera normal y con algo de dignidad propia. - MIZUKI. (Mira de reojo a Hiroyuki y sonríe) Te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho, Hiroyuki. (Vuelve a girarse y se dirige a su asiento) (Cuando el timbre indica el fin de la clase, todos los alumnos y el profesor van abandonando lentamente el aula. Antes de que Hiroyuki salga de clase, Mamoru toca su mochila por detrás) - HIROYUKI. (Se da la vuelta) ¿Ocurre algo? - MAMORU. (Con un móvil en la mano) Se te ha caído esto, Hiroyuki. Lo acabo de encontrar en el suelo al levantarme. - HIROYUKI. (Lo coge) ¡Muchísimas gracias por avisarme! Si lo hubiera perdido se me habría venido el mundo encima. - MAMORU. (Sonríe) De nada, ten más cuidado. (Todos acaban saliendo de la sala) __________________________________ (Al comienzo de la tarde, el sol empieza a descender del cielo para dar paso a una nueva noche varias horas después. Kichiro, Takumi y Hari caminan hacia la estación de tren para abandonar una vez más la escuela) - TAKUMI. (Mirando la entrada a la estación) ¿Hoy no te espera tu hermano? - KICHIRO. Parece que no. Aunque me extraña que haya decidido irse por su cuenta… - TAKUMI. Tienes que comprender que no querrá a lo mejor que le vean con alguien del Curso de Preparatoria… - HARI. Recuerda cómo nos trataron aquella vez que entramos en el Edificio de Reserva. - KICHIRO. Tenéis razón. A lo mejor no le apetece mezclar familia con trabajo. - HARI. Lo mejor será dejar que se asiente en esta Academia como hicimos nosotros en su momento, creo yo. (Los tres estudiantes entran en la estación tras pasar sus billetes correspondientes por un lector) __________________________________ thumb(Cuando la noche ha caído y el amanecer llega, Hiroyuki y Kichiro se levantan para un nuevo día lectivo. A las 8 y media de la mañana, Hiroyuki prepara su mesa de trabajo como un día normal mientras observa a lo lejos a Mizuki, quien no deja ignorarle) - HIROYUKI. Menos mal. Hoy podré respirar tranquilo por primera vez en semanas… (Cuando Chisa Yukizome empieza a dar clase y pasan 50 minutos, durante los 10 minutos de descanso entre clases Mizuki se acerca a Hiroyuki tímidamente) - MIZUKI. Hiroyuki, ¿puedes salir conmigo al pasillo un momento? - HIROYUKI. Si vas a pedirme más favores no te molestes. - MIZUKI. No, no es eso. Ven conmigo, por favor. (Hiroyuki y Mizuki salen del aula y, una vez en el pasillo, buscan un sitio apartado de las miradas de decenas de estudiantes que caminan continuamente hacia sus respectivas clases) - MIZUKI. Quiero… Pedirte perdón por haberme aprovechado de ti. - HIROYUKI. (Suspira) Es un alivio que por fin hayas entrado en razón. Disculpas aceptadas. - MIZUKI. No… No sólo me vale con eso. (Se pega a sí misma en la cara) Tengo que sufrir para compensarte. - HIROYUKI. Mizuki, ¿qué haces? ¡Para! - MIZUKI. (Haciéndose pequeñas heridas en la cara con sus golpes hasta que Hiroyuki le coge de las manos) ¿Ya es suficiente? - HIROYUKI. Te has pasado, Mizuki, no deberías haber hecho eso. - MIZUKI. (Se suelta de las manos de Hiroyuki) Volvamos a clase; pronto empezaremos. (Se marcha del lugar dejando a su compañero confuso y atónito) __________________________________ thumb(Tras una hora de clase, en la cara de Mizuki se puede distinguir algún que otro moratón a causa de los golpes recibidos anteriormente. Chisa la mira preocupada, cierra su cuaderno de apuntes y se acerca a ella) - CHISA. (Se arrodilla para estar a la altura de la mesa de Mizuki) ¿Podemos hablar un momento afuera? (Mizuki asiente y ambas se levantan y abandonan el aula) ¿Te encuentras bien? (Mizuki asiente) ¿Por qué tienes esos moratones? - MIZUKI. (Mira hacia otro lado con algo de miedo) Ah… M-me los hice yo… - CHISA. ¿Seguro? - MIZUKI. Sí, tranquila profesora Yukizome. Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí… (regresa al aula. Chisa se queda pensativa y suspira) __________________________________ thumb(Al final del día escolar, Mizuki y muchos alumnos más han abandonado el aula a excepción de Hiroyuki, Mamoru y otros compañeros) - MAMORU. (Pone la mano en el hombro a Hiroyuki) No pierdas el móvil esta vez. (Sonríe y se va) right|300px- HIROYUKI. (Busca rápidamente el móvil y suspira aliviado al encontrarlo) Tranquilo, lo tengo aquí. (Lo enciende y se da cuenta de que no había leído varios mensajes enviados el día anterior) … Con todo el trabajo que tuve ayer en casa apenas tuve tiempo de mirar el móvil. (Abre el chat en el que tenía los mensajes sin leer) … ¿Mizuki me escribió ayer? A ver… (se queda boquiabierto al ver los mensajes que aparecen en su chat) - HIROYUKI. … Esto no lo he escrito yo. ¿Por qué tengo esta conversación aquí? (En un pasillo poco transitado por estudiantes camina Mizuki. Hiroyuki aparece por el fondo corriendo en su busca) - HIROYUKI. ¡Mizuki! ¡Mizuki, espera! - MIZUKI. (Su frente se oscurece y para de caminar. Apenas hay estudiantes alrededor) ¿Qué te pasa? - HIROYUKI. (Le enseña su móvil) Explícame ahora mismo qué es esto. ¿Quién ha escrito todos esos mensajes haciéndose pasar por mí? No entiendo nada. - MIZUKI. (Se da la vuelta y mira sonriente a Hiroyuki) Deberías mejorar la seguridad de tu móvil, ¿sabes? Si algún día te lo robaran, sería muy fácil acceder a todas tus aplicaciones. - HIROYUKI. … ¿Ha-has sido tú? ¿Tú has escrito todo esto? (Mizuki asiente) ¿Por qué lo has hecho? - MIZUKI. (Con una gran sonrisa) Dije que me vengaría, ¿no? Tan sólo te estoy haciendo pagar por ser tan desconsiderado conmigo. (Se vuelve a pegar en su cara) - HIROYUKI. (Nervioso) ¿Q-quieres que te dé mis apuntes? Te los daré si paras todo esto. - MIZUKI. No quiero tus asquerosos apuntes, niñato estúpido. Lo que quiero es verte sufrir; te hundiré la vida. - HIROYUKI. ¿Estás enferma o qué? No vas a verme sufrir porque todo esto es una mentira que has inventado tú. - MIZUKI. Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y a quién creerá la gente? ¿A una chica inocente que nunca ha matado una mosca o a un acosador que la ha agredido e insultado por el móvil? (Se sigue golpeando en la cara a sí misma, hasta que Hiroyuki coge con fuerza y enfado su mano y la detiene) - HIROYUKI. No sé qué pretendes con todo esto, pero no te vas a salir con la tuya. (Aparece Chisa y los ve a los dos. Mizuki disimula al ver de reojo a su profesora) - MIZUKI. (Fingiendo miedo) Hiroyuki, suéltame por favor. - HIROYUKI. No hasta que me des la respuesta que busco. ¡Ahora! - MIZUKI. (Algunas lágrimas salen de sus ojos) M-me estás haciendo daño, te suplico que pares. - CHISA. (Se interpone entre Hiroyuki y Mizuki) ¡Basta ya! ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? - MIZUKI. (Llorando levemente) N-nada. Solamente Hiroyuki se puso un poco violento. - HIROYUKI. ¡Profesora Yukizome! No la crea, está mintiendo. - CHISA. Hiroyuki Kobayashi, ¿estabas haciendo daño a Mizuki? - HIROYUKI. (Desorientado por la confusión) Todo es mentira, ella intenta dar una imagen de mí que no es la verdadera. - CHISA. (Frunce el ceño) Te lo volveré a repetir. ¿Estabas haciendo daño a tu compañera? - HIROYUKI. ¡Claro que no! Todas esas heridas se las ha hecho ella sola porque está loca, ¡loca! La ha tomado conmigo porque no quería prestarle mis apuntes y ahora quiere hacerle ver a todo el mundo que soy un monstruo. - MIZUKI. (Sollozando) Profesora Yukizome, hágale caso. Ha sido todo culpa mía. - CHISA. (Coge el brazo de Hiroyuki) Vente conmigo. Tú y yo vamos a tener unas palabras en privado. (Tira de su brazo y le arrastra por todo el pasillo) (En la sala de profesores del Edificio de Reserva la oscuridad ha tomado el control de casi toda la zona. Tan sólo queda iluminada una mesa en frente de la cual se encuentran sentados Chisa e Hiroyuki frente a frente) - CHISA. Hiroyuki, tú eres uno de mis mejores alumnos. Si no fuera por estudiantes como tú, no podría aguantar dando clase aquí ni un minuto más, por eso quiero que seas sincero conmigo, ¿vale? (Hiroyuki asiente) ¿Has hecho daño alguna vez a Mizuki? - HIROYUKI. No, nunca la he tocado. Nunca he hecho daño a nadie, ¿por qué tienes que sospechar de mí? - CHISA. ¿Tienes algún problema en tu familia o…? (Hiroyuki se ríe a carcajadas e interrumpe a su profesora) - HIROYUKI. Por favor, profesora Yukizome, no me vengas con preguntas de psicólogo. ¿Quieres saber todo lo que ocurrió? Pues yo te lo resumiré. Esa chica empezó hace semana y media pidiéndome apuntes, deberes y trabajos porque sabía que yo no tendría el valor para negarme. Y ayer por fin conseguí ponerle los puntos sobre las “i”es y acabó enfadándose. Pero se molestó hasta tal punto que ahora ha montado todo esto para intentar vengarse. - CHISA. Hiroyuki, me gustaría creerte, pero… No tiene mucho sentido lo que estás diciendo. - HIROYUKI. Yo tampoco le encuentro sentido, pero a veces la verdad no es algo que pueda explicarse fácilmente. - CHISA. Si todo lo que cuentas fuera verdad, Mizuki seguramente habría dejado de hablarte como mucho. ¿Pero en qué le beneficia todo esto a ella? ¿Por qué se le ocurriría llevar la situación hasta este extremo? - HIROYUKI. Pues no sé, tendrá un trauma o algo. Pregúntale a ella, que es la que está loca. - CHISA. (Suspira y agacha la cabeza) Puedes irte. (Hiroyuki abandona la sala de profesores) (10 minutos después, Mizuki entra en la sala de profesores y se sienta frente a Chisa con los ojos llorosos) - MIZUKI. Hola… - CHISA. ¿Qué tal te encuentras, Mizuki? - MIZUKI. N-no sé… No es de mis mejores días… - CHISA. ¿Vas a decirme de una vez quién te ha hecho esas heridas? - MIZUKI. (Agacha la cabeza) Si descubre que he confesado me hará más daño. - CHISA. (Se levanta y se acerca a Mizuki) No permitiré que ocurra eso. - MIZUKI. (Solloza) Fue… Hiroyuki… Él empezó a aprovecharse de que le pedía ayuda para divertirse a mi costa. - CHISA. ¿Cómo empezó todo? - MIZUKI. (Saca su móvil y le enseña la conversación más reciente con Hiroyuki) Ayer de repente empezó a hablarme violentamente y me dijo todo esto. - CHISA. (Leyendo toda la conversación con asombro) Esto es repugnante… Sin duda se trata de un caso grave de acoso escolar. - MIZUKI. (Se tapa la cara) Por favor, no le digas que te lo he contado. - CHISA. (Coge con cuidado los hombros de Mizuki) Mizuki, yo te ayudaré a salir de esta situación, no te preocupes. Ahora vuelve a casa con cuidado. (Mientras Mizuki sale de la sala de profesores, su frente se oscurece y se ríe en silencio) ……………………………………….. thumb(Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Hiroyuki mientras se está duchando en su casa. Su pelo, mojado por el agua que cae sobre su cabeza, tapa su frente. Se puede ver en su boca cómo aprieta con fuerza sus dientes, víctima de las manipulaciones y mentiras) - HIROYUKI (MENTE). ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mí? ¿Qué he hecho yo para que me pase esto? (Golpea varias veces la pared de la ducha, cubierta por azulejos) ¿¿Por qué?? - NATSUKI. (Al otro lado de la puerta del baño, sin abrirla) Hijo, termina pronto. Ya está preparada la comida. (Hiroyuki se enjabona el pelo y termina su baño minutos después) - HIROYUKI (MENTE). Solo espero que esto no vaya a más… Por favor, es lo único que pido… ………………………………………… thumb(Por otra parte, otro alumno se ha sentado frente a Chisa en la sala de profesores) - CHISA. Mamoru Akiyama, según te he visto en clase, eres el compañero más cercano de Hiroyuki Kobayashi, ¿me equivoco? - MAMORU. Cierto, profe. Si él se relaciona mejor con alguien más, yo no lo sé. - CHISA. Tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas sobre el incidente que sufrió Mizuki hoy. ¿Te han comentado lo que ha ocurrido? - MAMORU. Más o menos. - CHISA. Cuéntame cómo es Hiroyuki normalmente. ¿Alguna vez le has visto un lado violento? - MAMORU. No, la verdad. Es un chico tranquilo. - CHISA. ¿Y qué piensas de Mizuki? ¿Es verdad que no paraba de abusar de la confianza de Hiroyuki? - MAMORU. (Traga saliva) Yo prefiero no meterme en la vida de los demás. Mizuki es una chica muy amable; yo no diría que estaba “abusando” de su confianza, la verdad. - CHISA. (Cierra los ojos y agacha ligeramente la cabeza) Está bien, muchas gracias por tu tiempo. Si no tienes nada más que comentar al respecto, puedes marcharte. (Una vez en el pasillo, fuera de la sala de profesores, el lugar se encuentra mal iluminado. No hay nadie caminando a parte de Mamoru, quien sostiene frente a su oído su móvil) - MAMORU. Ya he hecho lo que me pediste, ¿contenta? - MIZUKI (VOZ). Eso que le has dicho a Yukizome no me basta; debiste haber dicho que creías que Hiroyuki era un acosador. - MAMORU. No puedo hacer eso. Él es mi amigo, ¿es que no lo entiendes? - MIZUKI (VOZ). A partir de ahora mantente callado si no quieres que les cuente a todos tu secreto, ¿vale, señor Entomólogo Definitivo? - MAMORU. ¡Cállate! Cuando todo esto acabe me contarás cómo has conseguido saber eso. (Mizuki cuelga sin responder a Mamoru) Ending thumb|center|300 px Epílogo thumb(Al llegar la noche, toda la ciudad queda consumida por la oscuridad, si bien algunas farolas iluminan ciertos tramos de las aceras. Las calles se encuentran deshabitadas, ni siquiera los coches circulan por ellas. Las ventanas de algunas casas todavía se ven brillantes, y a través de una de ellas se puede distinguir la silueta de una mujer permaneciendo de pie frente a ella y sujetando un móvil frente a su oído) - MUKURO. (Mirando seriamente la calle a través de su ventana) ¿Qué tal va tu viaje, Junko? - JUNKO (VOZ). ¡Fantáaastico! Nah, en verdad es un asco. Ser modelo es tan aburrido… Empiezo a cansarme. - MUKURO. Ya veo. - JUNKO (VOZ). Y me pregunto: ¿por qué me llama a estas horas una plana boba como tú? - MUKURO. (Deja de mirar por la ventana y enciende su ordenador) Tengo buenas noticias para ti. - JUNKO (VOZ). ¿Te vas a morir? Ya era hora… No me lo digas, es por un fallo renal. - MUKURO. (Sonríe) No, es algo aún mejor. Ambas hemos sido aceptadas por la Academia Pico de Esperanza. La próxima primavera nos harán una entrevista. - JUNKO (VOZ). (Entusiasmada) ¿En serio? ¡Genial! Me hartaré a patear las cabezas de mis compañeros. - MUKURO. (Tose) Te recomiendo que seas cautelosa. Hay mucho control en esa escuela, sobre todo después de varios incidentes que han ocurrido este año. - JUNKO (VOZ). Eso no me preocupa; el control está hecho para ser descontrolado al fin y al cabo. Y para ello se necesita una mente inteligente y poderosa que sea capaz de conseguirlo, ¿sabes? Ja… Jaja… Jajajajaja. Continuará... 30px Puedes acceder al siguiente episodio haciendo clic aquí. '' Curiosidades y anotaciones *thumbEn cierto momento, Mamoru dice la siguiente frase: "''Un hombre debe ser caballeroso siempre que se proponga hacerse amigo de alguien." Parece reflejar la actitud típica de Gonta Gokuhara, hablando de la caballerosidad que debe tener un hombre. Categoría:Historias